cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyu-Harashime
"My name is Miyu, the eternal empress of the Yokawa Haikatzu. Please join and support us and give us respect or else you'll be punished.." Miyu-Harashime is one of the characters in Cyber Hero series. She is a supreme leader of the Yokawa Haikatzu. Overview Miyu-Harashime was a former staff officer of the Cyber Tokyo Coalition and SKY Federation who betrayed both allied factions when she accept Saitou's plan for a Cyber Domination against them. However, she is defected to the Yokawans and now a supreme leader and dictator of the Yokawa Haikatzu who is now under Saitou's legacy. Later on, she might be assassinated according to the Cyber Tokyo Coalition. However, it is revealed that she had committed various crimes on Cyber Tokyo in the past and wanted to seek her revenge by using their secret weapon called the Great Wing of Yokawa which serves as her personal aircraft that carries a devastating atomic warhead in order to destroy the entire world to end the war instantly. Later, her plans did not succeed after 2 SKY Federation and 3 Blue Diamond Alliance Agents infiltrated and sabotage her plane by stealing her secret plans and placing a bomb into the two atomic warheads as her assassination. However, she was killed along with others after her plane explodes, but Saitou disgraced after he spotted the explosion in the sky. Prior to her death, it assumed that she had murdered a hundreds of innocent people during her leadership. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia * Her hairstyle is same as Hinami-Natsuke, but in gray. * Unlike the other villain artworks, Miyu has a normal facial expression which is only appears in posters. * After her death, a memorial monument had built by the surviving Yokawa Haikatzu pro members who aren't beaten and killed in the annihilation. * In the US and European versions, the explosion scene of the plane is altered to look like stormy weather. **The European version somehow kept the explosion scene mixed with the weather. * After her death, an empty tomb erected in Yokohama, Japan which is as a memory of her, but most citizens and foreigners ignored it then sometimes the tomb got vandalized by some local bystanders because the Yokawans are caused too much trouble in their country. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, her tomb was visited by a mourning Miasaka-Harashime who wanted to seek revenge for her death. ** In the special crossover episodes of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, her tomb is initially vandalized by Cody-Skywarp's crossover relatives Nico Yazawa and Maki Nishikano along with Cody himself while they passed by. However, Nico defaced the tomb with a "NICO & MAKI ROCKS!" graffiti in order to avenge their parents death. * She has a statue in the Yokawan Grand Monument along with the other deceased leaders until it got dismantled. * It appears that she committed several crimes globally. * Before she became a leader, it stated that Miyu has obsessed with shojo manga and anime. * She is present in the flashback scene where Hanya poisoned Chris-Skywarp's mother Shina. * She also appears as a cybernoid lost soul. Quotes "We had a major malfunction! Our personal aircraft is now on fire! Now, we will not gonna survive then we will die!" - When she noticed that her personal aircraft is damaged. "Ha! Those pests always took over my regime!! Now they shall pay for this!!" "OUR LIVES IS OVER!! BRACE FOR IMPACT!!" - Miyu's last words before she and her crew perished by the explosion. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Yokawa Haikatzu Members Category:Heroes turned Villains Category:Females with Skirts Worn Category:Japanese Category:Deceased Characters